FFIX: Gonna Rock Down to Lindblum Avenue
by Bankotsubo
Summary: Vivi and Quina both get jobs working in the Theatre District. Zidane and Dagger have an argument, and unfortunately, they break up. Zidane soon finds that life without Dagger is meaningless, so he decides to end his life in the quickest possible way: by l


DISCLAIMER: FFIX and all its related characters, including Zidane Tribal, are the property of Squaresoft.  
  
  
FFIX: Gonna Rock Down to Lindblum Avenue  
  
INT. ALEXANDRIA CASTLE - MORNING  
  
ZORN & THORN both run down the corridor of the castle, near the staircase.  
  
ZORN  
"We are in trouble!"  
  
THORN  
"Trouble are we in!"  
  
ZORN  
"This is terrible!"  
  
THORN  
"Our heads, Queen Brahne will have!"  
  
ZORN  
"We must hurry!"  
  
THORN  
"Hurry, we must!"  
  
They run up the stairs.  
  
ZORN  
"We are in trouble!"  
  
THORN  
"Trouble are we in!"  
  
They run into the royal chamber of the queen.  
  
INT. QUEEN BRAHNE'S CHAMBER - MORNING  
  
STEINER AND BEATRIX are guarding the queen. QUEEN BRAHNE is sat in her throne. Zorn & Thorn burst into the room.  
  
THORN  
"See the queen, we must!"  
  
ZORN  
"We must see the queen!"  
  
STEINER  
"Her Majesty is busy! Come back later!  
  
THORN  
"Busy, she is not!"  
  
ZORN  
"She is not busy!"  
  
BEATRIX  
"Steiner, let me handle this."  
  
STEINER  
(Upset)  
"If you insist."  
  
BEATRIX  
(To Zorn)  
"Is it an emergency?"  
  
THORN  
"An emergency, it is!"  
  
ZORN  
"A veritable emergency of terrible urgency!"  
  
BEATRIX  
"Very well. I'll see what I can do."  
  
THORN  
"Very grateful, we'll be!"  
  
ZORN  
"We'll be very grateful!"  
  
STEINER  
(To himself)  
"Grrr...! I thought everything would be different when Beatrix and I were together. But nothing has changed. Always trying to one-up me!"  
  
BEATRIX  
"So, what exactly is the problem?"  
  
ZORN  
"Her Royal Highness..."  
  
THORN  
"Princess Garnet..."  
  
ZORN/THORN  
"...has put us all in danger!"  
  
BEATRIX  
"I see. Wait right there."  
  
Beatrix walks over to the queen.  
  
BEATRIX  
"Your Majesty, I-"  
  
QUEEN BRAHNE  
(Interrupting)  
"I thought I told you not to interrupt me?!"  
  
BEATRIX  
"But Your Majesty, I'm afraid Princess Garnet may have-"  
  
QUEEN BRAHNE  
(Interrupting)  
"Silence! I am not interested!"  
  
BEATRIX  
"But-"  
  
QUEEN BRAHNE  
(Interrupting)  
"Do you like your job, General Beatrix?"  
  
BEATRIX  
"Why, yes ma'am."  
  
QUEEN BRAHNE  
"Then if you want to keep it, I suggest you get out of my sight!"  
  
BEATRIX  
(Sigh)  
"As you wish, Your Majesty."  
  
She walks back over to Zorn & Thorn.  
  
BEATRIX  
"I'm sorry, but the queen does not wish to be disturbed."  
  
ZORN  
"But the princess..."  
  
THORN  
"...danger we are in!"  
  
BEATRIX  
"I'm sorry."  
  
THORN  
"No good, you are!"  
  
ZORN  
"You are no good!"  
  
THORN  
"Save the day, we will!"  
  
ZORN  
"We will save the day!"  
  
They both run off.  
  
STEINER  
"How idiotic..."  
  
INT. KITCHEN - MORNING  
  
DAGGER, QUINA AND EIKO are all stood near the stove.  
  
DAGGER  
"Wow! I can't believe I'm allowed to cook breakfast today!"  
  
QUINA  
"You remember: you be very careful, Princess. Is very easy to make mistake when you cook food."  
  
DAGGER  
"Don't panic, Quina. I think I know what I'm doing. After all, how hard can it be? Eiko can cook and she's only six years old!"  
  
EIKO  
"Eh, I had a lot of practice, Dagger. It isn't easy at first, y'know?"  
  
DAGGER  
(Laughs)  
"Get outta here! It'll be a sinch!"  
  
ZIDANE (O.S)  
"Have you finished yet?! I'm starving!"  
  
DAGGER  
(To Quina)  
"Okay... so first I light the stove?"  
  
QUINA  
"Yes! I hungry too! You hurry now!"  
  
DAGGER  
"Don't rush me! Now... pre-heat the oven to...?"  
  
EIKO  
"Do you want my advice?"  
  
DAGGER  
"No! I have to learn how to do it for myself! I can't rely on other people forever!"  
  
EIKO  
"Sure you can! You're gonna be queen when your mom dies, so sit back and enjoy the ride! I know I would!"  
  
DAGGER  
"But I like to do stuff for myself!"  
  
Just then, Zorn & Thorn burst in.  
  
ZORN  
"Do not light that stove!"  
  
THORN  
"That stove, do not light!"  
  
DAGGER  
"Urgh, what do you two want?"  
  
ZORN  
"To stop you from killing us all!"  
  
THORN  
"Leave the cooking to the people who know best!"  
  
ZORN  
"You attempt that, and we shall go boom!"  
  
THORN  
"Blow up the kitchen, you probably would!"  
  
DAGGER  
"You don't think much of me, do you?"  
  
ZORN  
"Think much of you, we do not!"  
  
THORN  
"We do not think much of you!"  
  
DAGGER  
"Fine! If you're gonna be like that, then I won't cook breakfast, okay?! I'm going to my room!"  
  
She runs off.  
  
EIKO  
(To Thorn)  
"Nice going!"  
  
THORN  
"For her, we did it!"  
  
ZORN  
"We did it for her!"  
  
They both leave.  
  
EIKO  
(To Quina)  
"Oh well, I guess I'll cook now, huh?"  
  
QUINA  
(Weakly)  
"...I think I about to pass out."  
  
INT. CORRIDOR - MORNING  
  
VIVI is walking down the hall. He can hear Dagger crying in her room. He pops his head 'round the door.  
  
VIVI  
"P-Princess, are you alright?"  
  
DAGGER (O.S)  
(Sniff)  
"I-I'm fine."  
  
INT. GARNET'S ROOM - MORNING  
  
Vivi enters the room. Dagger is sat on her bed.  
  
VIVI  
"Y-You don't look fine. W-What happened?"  
  
DAGGER  
(Sniff)  
"Its nothing, honestly."  
  
VIVI  
"Well, okay. If you're sure."  
  
He turns to leave, when Dagger begins to cry again.  
  
VIVI  
(Turns around)  
"Now I know something is definitely not right."  
  
DAGGER  
(Sniff)  
"Oh, Vivi, why won't people just let me live a normal life for once?"  
  
VIVI  
"B-But you're a princess, Princess. You're royalty. You're special."  
  
DAGGER  
"..."  
  
VIVI  
(Quietly)  
"And you're hot, too."  
  
DAGGER  
"Pardon?"  
  
VIVI  
"And you've got to... act like you were better than other people."  
  
DAGGER  
"But it isn't fair. I wish I could just be a regular person, if only for a day."  
  
VIVI  
"W-Well, that might not be such a bad idea. S-Say, why don't you come to Lindblum with us later? We're taking Eiko home on the Invincible, and we could take a little trip around town for an hour or two."  
  
DAGGER  
"Really?! J-Just us?!"  
  
VIVI  
"Well, and Zidane probably. I've also kinda invited Quina too."  
  
DAGGER  
"But it'll be a chance for me to act normal for a change, right?"  
  
VIVI  
"I-I guess..."  
  
DAGGER  
"Great! Well I've got to get ready! I'll meet you outside the castle in half an hour, okay?"  
  
VIVI  
"S-Sure."  
  
EXT. ALEXANDRIA CASTLE - DAY  
  
ZIDANE, Vivi, Quina and Eiko are all waiting outside.  
  
ZIDANE  
"I don't get it. Why does Dagger have to come along?"  
  
VIVI  
"S-She's lonely, Zidane. She spends all day shut up inside that big castle. She must get bored from time to time."  
  
ZIDANE  
"Bored?! Ha! There's plenty for her to do in there!"  
  
VIVI  
"Like what?"  
  
ZIDANE  
"Well, there's..."  
  
Zidane thinks for a while.  
  
ZIDANE  
"..."  
  
He thinks even harder.  
  
ZIDANE  
"..."  
  
Zidane stops thinking.  
  
VIVI  
"Exactly! There's nothing to do!"  
  
ZIDANE  
"Alright, alright! You win this round, Vivi!"  
  
Dagger appears behind them.  
  
DAGGER  
"Oh, good. You waited."  
  
EIKO  
"Can we go now?! I'm bored!"  
  
DAGGER  
"Of course! To the Invincible!"  
  
Dagger and Eiko run off ahead, while Zidane, Vivi and Quina reluctantly follow.  
  
EXT. LINDBLUM - DAY  
  
The INVINCIBLE descends into the airship dock.  
  
EXT. BUSINESS DISTRICT - DAY  
  
Zidane, Dagger, Vivi and Quina are all walking through the street.  
  
ZIDANE  
"Well, we finally got rid of Eiko. Let's go home and eat lunch."  
  
DAGGER  
"Uh, actually, Zidane, it might be nice to just hang out here for a while."  
  
ZIDANE  
"What the hell are you talkin' about? Hang out here?!"  
  
DAGGER  
"Yeah, um, how about we go sit down on that wall over there and drink soda?"  
  
ZIDANE  
"Dagger, we can't afford any soda. I spent my last 100 Gil on porn. PRAWNS! I mean, I spent my last 100 Gil on prawns! Mmm, tasty they were aswell! Eh-heh-heh-heh!"  
  
DAGGER  
"Okay, so we don't have to have any soda. Couldn't we just sit down anyway? My feet are killing me."  
  
ZIDANE  
"Dagger, we've only been on our feet for five minutes."  
  
DAGGER  
"Zidane, let's just sit down, alright?!"  
  
ZIDANE  
"Okay, okay! Chill out, man!"  
  
They both walk off to sit down.  
  
VIVI  
"Well, I'm going to buy a kupo nut. You wanna come, Quina?"  
  
QUINA  
"I hungry! I go visit pickle stand!"  
  
VIVI  
"Quina, you only just had breakfast! C'mon, come with me to the item store. We won't be long."  
  
QUINA  
"Oh, okay! But then we go to pickle stand, yes?"  
  
They walk off down the street. However, they find that the item store has been closed down.  
  
VIVI  
"What the...? What happened here?"  
  
QUINA  
"Sign say store close down. Too bad. We go to pickle stand now."  
  
VIVI  
"No, wait, Quina. Look at that other sign above the "CLOSED" one."  
  
The sign says, "HELP WANTED AT THEATRE DISTRICT THEATRE: SORRY FOR SOUNDING REPETITIVE".  
  
VIVI  
"Wow! So they're looking for help down at the Lindblum theatre, huh? Say Quina, wanna check it out?"  
  
QUINA  
"Vivi, I know we love theatre, but we love food more, no? We go to pickle stand!"  
  
VIVI  
"...Okay, but only if you promise that we can go to the theatre later?"  
  
QUINA  
"Whatever! You have problem!"  
  
EXT. THEATRE DISTRICT - DAY  
  
Vivi and Quina walk down the staircase towards the theatre. Four women and LOWELL are down by the entrance.  
  
VIVI  
"Look, Quina! Isn't that Mr. Lowell?"  
  
QUINA  
"The famous actor?"  
  
VIVI  
"Hey, yeah! It is him! Excuse us, Mr. Lowell!"  
  
LOWELL  
"Oh, God! What do you want?!"  
  
VIVI  
"...Um, we heard that there might be a place here for the unemployed."  
  
LOWELL  
"You heard correct. We currently have two free positions. Both backstage work."  
  
VIVI  
"B-Backstage?"  
  
LOWELL  
"Yeah, why? You thought we were auditioning for new potential actors or something?! We already have the greatest actor in Lindblum... no, the world; me! Why on earth would we want anyone else?!"  
  
VIVI  
"I-I understand..."  
  
QUINA  
"You very rude man!"  
  
LOWELL  
"Oh my God! Where the hell did you crawl in from?"  
  
QUINA  
"I no crawl from anywhere."  
  
LOWELL  
"Just get out of my sight, you horrible creature."  
  
QUINA  
"Where horrible creature?!"  
  
LOWELL  
"I am of course refering to you."  
  
QUINA  
"You no listen! Vivi and I offer our service to you. We love theatre very much. We want to help!"  
  
LOWELL  
"Is that so?"  
  
VIVI  
"O-Oh, yes sir! We're both very hard workers! You won't regret hiring us, I swear!"  
  
LOWELL  
"Well... alright. We haven't had anyone else come down here. I'll give you a trial run, what do you say about that?"  
  
VIVI  
"Thanks!"  
  
QUINA  
"We very grateful!"  
  
LOWELL  
"Ugh, okay, follow me."  
  
They walk inside the theatre.  
  
EXT. BUSINESS DISTRICT - DAY  
  
Zidane and Dagger are sitting on a stone wall.  
  
ZIDANE  
"Well here we are. Sitting on the wall. Just like you wanted."  
  
DAGGER  
"Zidane, why are you being so moody?"  
  
ZIDANE  
"I'm not being moody! You are!"  
  
DAGGER  
"There you go again! Can't you just try and act nice?!"  
  
ZIDANE  
"Dagger, why did you want to come along anyway?"  
  
DAGGER  
"Because..."  
  
ZIDANE  
"Because...?"  
  
DAGGER  
"Because I wanted to live out a normal life for a change. I spend all day stuck inside Alexandria Castle, while you go off and have fun. It's just not fair."  
  
ZIDANE  
"Have fun?! What the heck are you talkin' about?! When do I go off and have fun?!"  
  
DAGGER  
(Sigh)  
"All the time! And I always end up taking the back seat and having to sit back like a little girl!"  
  
ZIDANE  
"That's not true!"  
  
DAGGER  
"Oh, no? Use your brain, Zidane! What about the time you went out drinking with Tantalus? Or the time you 'killed' the Ragtime Mouse?"  
  
ZIDANE  
"I hate to burst your bubble, Dagger, but neither of those were fun. In fact, I seem to remember we almost broke up when I became the Ragtime Mouse."  
  
DAGGER  
"Yeah, well maybe we should have!"  
  
ZIDANE  
"Wha...?! Dagger, what are you sayin'?!"  
  
DAGGER  
"Maybe I'm beginning to see sense. Steiner, Mother, Beatrix, Vivi, they were all right. We never should have gotten involved with each other. We're too different."  
  
ZIDANE  
"What?! When did Vivi say-"  
  
DAGGER  
(Interrupting)  
"Zidane, I think we should break up."  
  
ZIDANE  
"Whoa, whoa, whoa! Dagger, hold on here! Do you realise what you're saying?!"  
  
DAGGER  
"Our relationship has turned sour, Zidane. I think the best thing we could do is call it a day."  
  
ZIDANE  
"No, Dagger, I can change!"  
  
DAGGER  
"Zidane... I wouldn't want you to change. You're perfect just the way you are."  
  
ZIDANE  
"Really? Phew, I was worried there for a sec. Well, let's kiss and make up."  
  
DAGGER  
"No, I still want to break up."  
  
ZIDANE  
"Dagger, please..."  
  
DAGGER  
"If you really care for me, then you'll respect my decision."  
  
ZIDANE  
"...I love you."  
  
DAGGER  
"Don't, Zidane. You can catch a ride back to Alexandria, but then I want you out of the castle, and out of the kingdom, forever."  
  
INT. THEATRE DISTRICT - DAY  
  
Vivi and Quina are inside the theatre with Lowell.  
  
LOWELL  
"Now your first task today is to clean the floor."  
  
VIVI  
"Clean the floor? How boring!"  
  
LOWELL  
"Quiet! You start at the bottom, and try to work your way up, my friend. You'll get nowhere with that attitude."  
  
VIVI  
"O-Okay, we'll clean the floor."  
  
LOWELL  
"Excellent! Now, I have to prepare for tonights show. Do not disturb me unless its absolutely essential."  
  
QUINA  
"Yes, sir!"  
  
Lowell walks off.  
  
VIVI  
"Okay Quina, get the mop and bucket."  
  
QUINA  
(Holding up the mop)  
"Is here! I clean floor!"  
  
VIVI  
"O-Okay, um, I'll watch and learn, just like Mr. Lowell said."  
  
Quina begins to mop the floor.  
  
INT. LOWELL'S DRESSING ROOM - DAY  
  
Lowell is practicing his lines for a play.  
  
LOWELL  
(Reading)  
"Sephiroth may have killed Aeris, but her memory will live on forever!"  
  
He puts the script down.  
  
LOWELL  
"Sephiroth may have grilled Aeris, but her melody will live on forever!"  
  
He picks up the script again.  
  
LOWELL  
"Dammit! I was sure I had it right this time!"  
  
QUINA (O.S)  
"Aiya!"  
  
VIVI (O.S)  
"Oh, fortune how you mock me!"  
  
QUINA (O.S)  
"To end of earth, we travel!"  
  
LOWELL  
"What the devil...?"  
  
INT. THEATRE DISTRICT - DAY  
  
Vivi and Quina are reading from a script on the stage. Lowell approaches them.  
  
LOWELL  
"What on earth are you doing?! You're supposed to be cleaning up!"  
  
QUINA  
(Reading)  
"We board the ship and set sail to sea."  
  
VIVI  
(Reading)  
"Are you sure? What if we get caught out?"  
  
LOWELL  
"You're supposed to be working, dammit!"  
  
They both look at Lowell.  
  
VIVI  
"W-We would, Mr. Lowell, but we found this old script and we couldn't help ourselves! We just love the theatre!"  
  
QUINA  
"Theatre fun! Acting even better!"  
  
LOWELL  
"Enough! Back to work, both of you!"  
  
VIVI  
"H-Hang on. Could you let us finish this page first?"  
  
QUINA  
(Reading)  
"We no get caught out if we careful."  
  
LOWELL  
"That does it! You're making a mockery of the entire script with your poor, limited vocal skills! You two are-"  
  
VOICE (O.S)  
(Interrupting)  
"Brilliant!"  
  
LOWELL  
"Wha?! Mr. Dinn?!"  
  
A fat bird-like man in a purple suit (DINN) walks up on stage.  
  
DINN  
"You people have put on quiet a show here! Bravo!"  
  
VIVI  
"T-Thank you, sir."  
  
DINN  
"Allow me to introduce myself. I'm Mr. Alex Dinn, the owner of this here establishment."  
  
VIVI  
"Pleased to meet you."  
  
DINN  
"That performance was simply marvellous! You read that piece with such heart. Lowell, where did you find these two talented actors?"  
  
LOWELL  
"T-Talented actors...?"  
  
DINN  
"What are your names?"  
  
VIVI  
"I-I'm Vivi Ornitier, and this is my friend, Quina."  
  
QUINA  
"Quina Quen! Nice to meet you!"  
  
DINN  
"And you're both so polite too! Lowell, why didn't you inform me that we had such wonderful people working here?!"  
  
LOWELL  
"Uh, they actually don't work here, sir."  
  
DINN  
"What?! This is an outrage! I demand to know why not!"  
  
LOWELL  
"Uh..."  
  
DINN  
"How would you two like a permanent job here at the theatre?"  
  
VIVI  
"Y-You mean it?!"  
  
QUINA  
"We love theatre!"  
  
DINN  
"So you accept my offer?"  
  
VIVI  
"Sure, we'll accept!"  
  
DINN  
"Fantastic! You can start tonight!"  
  
EXT. BUSINESS DISTRICT - DAY  
  
Dagger is still sat on the wall. Vivi and Quina approach.  
  
VIVI  
"Hey Dagger, guess what?!"  
  
DAGGER  
(Sigh)  
"What?"  
  
QUINA  
"Vivi and I get job in theatre! Start tonight!"  
  
DAGGER  
(Sigh)  
"That's wonderful."  
  
VIVI  
"W-Where's Zidane?"  
  
DAGGER  
"He... He went back to the airship. We should get going too."  
  
INT. INVINCIBLE - DAY  
  
Zidane, Dagger, Vivi and Quina are on the bridge. Dagger is at the main controls.  
  
VIVI  
"So anyway, you'll be able to give us a lift back to Lindblum tonight, right Zidane?"  
  
ZIDANE  
"..."  
  
VIVI  
"Oh, this is gonna be so great! I can't believe the theatre owner gave us a job!"  
  
QUINA  
"He say we polite too! He very friendly man!"  
  
VIVI  
"Oh my gosh! I've just thought of something! We may have to stand up and perform in front of loads of people!"  
  
QUINA  
"You think?"  
  
VIVI  
"I-I don't know. Zidane, how busy do you think the Lindblum theatre gets at night?"  
  
ZIDANE  
(Angry)  
"Will you shut up about the damn theatre?! Jeez, can't you change the record?!"  
  
VIVI  
"...Z-Zidane?"  
  
ZIDANE  
"Goddammit, Vivi! Just be quiet and leave me alone!"  
  
Zidane storms off down to the engine room.  
  
VIVI  
"..."  
  
DAGGER  
"..."  
  
QUINA  
"...Zidane very weird. I no like him when he like that."  
  
EXT. ALEXANDRIA CASTLE - AFTERNOON  
  
Vivi and Quina run into the castle. Zidane and Dagger are not far behind.  
  
DAGGER  
"Zidane, how dare you take out your anger like that on poor Vivi?! Couldn't you see how excited he was about his new job?!"  
  
ZIDANE  
"I'm sorry, Dagger."  
  
DAGGER  
"It isn't me who you should be apologising to!"  
  
ZIDANE  
"I... I can't believe you wanna break up. Isn't there any way I can trick you into changing your mind?"  
  
DAGGER  
"...Zidane, you're beyond help at the moment."  
  
She walks into the castle alone.  
  
INT. ALEXANDRIA CASTLE - AFTERNOON  
  
Vivi and Quina are both in the kitchen.  
  
VIVI  
"Alright Quina, let's take a look at the script Mr. Dinn gave us."  
  
Vivi pulls out a piece of paper from under his hat.  
  
VIVI  
(Reading)  
"Mojan, you're late."  
  
QUINA  
(Reading)  
"I sorry, Zy. I been working hard."  
  
VIVI  
(Reading)  
"How much money did you earn today?"  
  
QUINA  
(Reading)  
"Uh... 500 Gil."  
  
VIVI  
"Quina, that doesn't say 500 Gil. It says 600 Gil."  
  
QUINA  
"Oh, sorry. I earn 600 Gil then."  
  
VIVI  
"Yeow! I think we need to practice a bit more. I mean, we're gonna need to do all this WITHOUT the script later."  
  
QUINA  
"Okay, we start again!"  
  
INT. GARNET'S ROOM - AFTERNOON  
  
Zidane is holding a packed suitcase, while Dagger is sat on the bed.  
  
ZIDANE  
"Well, I'm all packed."  
  
DAGGER  
"...Yep."  
  
ZIDANE  
"I... I guess this's goodbye then?  
  
DAGGER  
"...Uh-huh."  
  
ZIDANE  
"G-Goodbye, my sweet Dagger."  
  
DAGGER  
"...Goodbye, Zidane."  
  
Zidane leaves the room.  
  
INT. ALEXANDRIA CASTLE - AFTERNOON  
  
Zidane is walking through the corridor with his suitcase. Zorn & Thorn run past.  
  
ZORN  
"We are in trouble!"  
  
THORN  
"Trouble are we in!"  
  
ZIDANE  
"Heh, I'm gonna miss those two. No, wait, no I'm not."  
  
EXT. ALEXANDRIA CASTLE - AFTERNOON  
  
Zidane walks out of the front door.  
  
ZIDANE  
"So long, luxury life."  
  
He walks away towards the town.  
  
EXT. LINDBLUM - EVENING  
  
Vivi and Quina are stood outside the theatre in the Theatre District.  
  
VIVI  
"Well, here we are, Quina."  
  
QUINA  
"Let us go inside!"  
  
VIVI  
"Yeah."  
  
They walk in.  
  
INT. THEATRE DISTRICT - EVENING  
  
Mr. Dinn, Lowell and another actor are stood on stage. Vivi and Quina walk in.  
  
DINN  
"Ah, you're finally here. Welcome back."  
  
VIVI  
"T-Thank you, Mr. Dinn."  
  
DINN  
"I trust you've both been reading up on your lines?"  
  
VIVI  
"Y-Yes, we practiced all afternoon, right Quina?"  
  
DINN  
"Perfect! Now, in half an hour this place'll be full of excited people who've come to view our show, but there's no need to feel nervous or anything like that, okay?"  
  
VIVI  
"W-We're not nervous at all, are we, Quina?"  
  
QUINA  
"N-No, no way!"  
  
LOWELL  
"Hmph!"  
  
DINN  
"Oh, and I forgot to mention; Regent Cid and his wife, Lady Hilda, are both expected to be here later on. So try not to screw up. The slightest screw up, and the entire theatre will look bad."  
  
Vivi and Quina both gulp.  
  
DINN  
"Break a leg, people!"  
  
Quina looks confused. S/he then snaps the leg of the actor on stage, who cries out in pain.  
  
DINN  
"Uh, not literally of course."  
  
QUINA  
(To the actor)  
"I sorry."  
  
ACTOR  
(In pain)  
"Please kill me."  
  
INT. INDUSTRIAL DISTRICT - EVENING  
  
Zidane is sat in the tavern, drinking beer. FREYA joins him.  
  
FREYA  
"Zidane, what are you doing here?"  
  
ZIDANE  
(Drunk)  
"Nuh... Nuthin'..."  
  
FREYA  
"Can I get you another beer?"  
  
ZIDANE  
"Sure..."  
  
FREYA  
"Another beer, bartender. And, uh, I'll have a large scotch."  
  
ZIDANE  
"A large scotch, huh? Not like you, Freya."  
  
FREYA  
"No, Sir Fratley and I are going through a bad patch. I find that the only way to calm myself down is by drinking scotch. Why are you here?"  
  
ZIDANE  
"Oh... Me and Dagger split up."  
  
FREYA  
"WHAT?! No way! I don't believe you!"  
  
ZIDANE  
"It's hic true! She kicked me out earlier."  
  
FREYA  
"Okay, what did you do?"  
  
ZIDANE  
"Hey, I was innocent this time, alright?! She just went off at me for no apparent reason! Fed me a load of crap 'bout us bein' too different."  
  
FREYA  
"That doesn't sound like the sort of thing the princess would do."  
  
ZIDANE  
(Sigh)  
"She musta changed, Freya. I dunno. Life without Dagger just doesn't seem worth livin'."  
  
FREYA  
"What are you saying, Zidane?"  
  
ZIDANE  
"I'm saying that... I don't want to live here anymore, so I'm gonna-"  
  
FREYA  
(Interrupting)  
"No Zidane, don't commit suicide!"  
  
ZIDANE  
"What?! Hell no! I've decided to go back to my home planet; Terra."  
  
FREYA  
"Terra...?"  
  
ZIDANE  
"But now that you mention it, suicide might be the better choice..."  
  
FREYA  
(To herself)  
"Oh, what have I done?!"  
  
INT. THEATRE DISTRICT - EVENING  
  
REGENT CID, LADY HILDA AND Eiko all walk into the theatre. They sit down with the rest of the audience.  
  
CID  
"Well, what do you think, Hilda? I managed to get front row seats!"  
  
HILDA  
"Very good, Cid."  
  
EIKO  
"Ew! Father, the floor is all sticky!"  
  
CID  
"Nonsense. Now sit still, Eiko. The play is about to start."  
  
The curtain on stage is pulled back. Mr. Dinn walks out.  
  
DINN  
"Good evening, Lindblum, and welcome to the theatre. We have a very special show for you tonight, and I hope you'll all enjoy it. I want to waste no time up here, so without further ado, let the play begin!"  
  
Mr. Dinn disappears backstage. Vivi and Lowell both walk out.  
  
EIKO  
"Wow! Hey I know that boy up there! It's my friend; Vivi!"  
  
CID  
"Quiet, Eiko."  
  
VIVI  
"Hark, yonder window. Ne'er have I heard such a beautiful voice."  
  
LOWELL  
(Depressed)  
"I wonder who it could be, sir."  
  
VIVI  
"Aye! Let thy look and find. Come, Ajax."  
  
They both walk over to a cardboard house. Quina pops his head out through a window.  
  
EIKO  
"Hey, I know him too! It's Quina, the gourmand from Alexandria Castle!"  
  
CID  
"Shh!"  
  
QUINA  
"Hello, person. Is wonderful night, no?"  
  
VIVI  
"You there! Speak the truth! Were you the one with the warm voice who I heard on raven."  
  
QUINA  
"Aye!"  
  
VIVI  
"Ajax, who is that fine maiden?"  
  
LOWELL  
(Depressed)  
"'Tis Ms. Mojan, daughter of Lord Kenneth."  
  
VIVI  
"Ajax, I must have her!"  
  
LOWELL  
"But Master Zy, no daughter of fair lord would lower oneself to date young peasent such as yourself."  
  
VIVI  
"Hmm, thy will be done, Ajax."  
  
LOWELL  
(To himself)  
"Hmph, the part of Master Zy was supposed to be MY part! I hate that little black mage!"  
  
VIVI  
"Idea I have, Ajax. Follow me."  
  
LOWELL  
(Sigh)  
"Aye, sir."  
  
EXT. THEATRE DISTRICT - NIGHT  
  
A crowd of people leave the theatre. Regent Cid, Lady Hilda and Eiko are among them.  
  
EIKO  
"Wow! Wasn't that a great play, Father?!"  
  
CID  
(Laughs)  
"It certainly was! Did you enjoy it, Hilda?"  
  
HILDA  
"Of course. It was good to see that Lowell take a back seat for once and allow other talent to get in on the action."  
  
EIKO  
"I have to tell everyone how cool Vivi and Quina were! Can you take me to Alexandria tomorrow, Father?"  
  
CID  
"We'll see."  
  
EIKO  
"Hurray!"  
  
FREYA (O.S)  
"Zidane, for the love of God, don't jump!"  
  
CID  
"My goodness! What is going on over there?!"  
  
ZIDANE (O.S)  
"I've already told you, Freya! I can't go on without Dagger! I have to do this!"  
  
FREYA (O.S)  
"Don't be stupid!"  
  
EIKO  
"Oh my gosh! Look, up there on the roof of that REALLY high building!"  
  
Everyone looks up to see Zidane standing on top of a high rooftop. Freya is below him, on the ground.  
  
FREYA  
"We can go back to Alexandria together! I'm sure Dagger will give you another chance!"  
  
ZIDANE  
"Its too late for me now, Freya! Forget I ever existed!"  
  
EIKO  
"Freya, what the heck is going on?!"  
  
FREYA  
"Oh, Eiko, Regent Cid, Lady Hilda, I'm so glad to see you all."  
  
CID  
"You do realise that man is probably going to fall to his bloody death, don't you?"  
  
FREYA  
"He's trying to commit suicide. I think that's the idea."  
  
EIKO  
"Suicide?! W-Why would Zidane want to do that?!"  
  
FREYA  
"He told me that he and the princess had broken up, so-"  
  
EIKO  
(Interrupting)  
"Oh, really?!"  
  
Eiko calls out to Zidane.  
  
EIKO  
"Zidane! It's me! It's Eiko!"  
  
ZIDANE  
"Huh?! Oh, hi Eiko! Did you enjoy the play?!"  
  
EIKO  
"Yes."  
  
ZIDANE  
"Oh, good! Well, you're gonna enjoy my plunge to the hard ground even better!"  
  
EIKO  
"Come down, you idiot!"  
  
ZIDANE  
"Heh-heh-heh! I think you're supposed to be supportive when you're tryin' to stop someone from killin' themselves!"  
  
EIKO  
"I know you've broken up with Dagger, but you could start a fresh with another girl, y'know?!"  
  
ZIDANE  
"Really? Who?"  
  
EIKO  
"...Me!"  
  
ZIDANE  
"You?! Oh, boy! Goodnight, Gaia!"  
  
He jumps off the building. Everyone screams.  
  
INT. LINDBLUM CASTLE - NIGHT  
  
Regent Cid and Lady Hilda are waiting in the Conference Room, when Dagger enters.  
  
DAGGER  
"I came as soon as I heard the news, Uncle Cid. How is he?"  
  
CID  
"Insane."  
  
DAGGER  
"...I see."  
  
CID  
(Sigh)  
"I'm just surprised he managed to survive that drop. Any normal person would've surely died."  
  
DAGGER  
"Can I see him?"  
  
CID  
"He's resting in the Guest Room. Your friends are with him at the moment."  
  
HILDA  
"I'll show you the way."  
  
They walk off.  
  
INT. GUEST ROOM - NIGHT  
  
Zidane is laid up in bed. Vivi, Quina, Freya and Eiko are all stood around him.  
  
FREYA  
"To be forgotten is worse than death."  
  
ZIDANE  
"Hey, you wouldn't have been sayin' that if I'd had died, baby!"  
  
VIVI  
"Wait-a-go on ruining mine and Quina's big opening night, Zidane."  
  
QUINA  
"People forget all about play now that you do this to yourself! This all they talk about!"  
  
VIVI  
"And we could've got an emmy too!"  
  
EIKO  
"Sheesh, can't you people show Zidane a little pity?! He nearly died tonight, y'know?!"  
  
Vivi and Quina leave the room.  
  
EIKO  
(To Vivi and Quina)  
"Oh, do you two wanna see my new room?!"  
  
She runs off after them.  
  
EIKO (O.S)  
"Its got pink wallpaper!"  
  
ZIDANE  
"I'm a loser..."  
  
FREYA  
"No, you're not."  
  
ZIDANE  
"Yeah, I am. I mean, look at me. I couldn't even kill myself properly. I had an out of body experience though. That was pretty cool."  
  
FREYA  
"I hope you've learned your lesson, Zidane."  
  
ZIDANE  
"Hell yeah! Never tell you whenever I plan to commit suicide!"  
  
FREYA  
"No, I mean... Yeah, yeah, glad you learnt from your mistake."  
  
Dagger enters the room.  
  
DAGGER  
"Knock, knock. Hello."  
  
ZIDANE  
"Dagger!"  
  
FREYA  
"Well, I better get back to Burmecia and try and sort out my love life. Get well soon, Zidane. Goodbye, Princess."  
  
DAGGER  
"Bye, Freya."  
  
Freya leaves. There is short moment of silence.  
  
DAGGER  
"...Why did you do it, Zidane?"  
  
ZIDANE  
"I had to do it, Dagger. Because..."  
  
DAGGER  
"Because...?"  
  
ZIDANE  
"Because I cannot live without you. I love you too much."  
  
DAGGER  
"...Zidane?"  
  
ZIDANE  
"I love you more than I should. I love you more than love itself."  
  
DAGGER  
"...Now you've confused me."  
  
ZIDANE  
"When we split up it felt like the world had ended. And my world did end, because you are my world, Dagger."  
  
DAGGER  
"I... I don't know what to say."  
  
ZIDANE  
"Say you'll go out with me again?!"  
  
DAGGER  
"Oh, I'd love to, Zidane. But I already have a new boyfriend. He really is quiet nice, and I couldn't just dump him."  
  
ZIDANE  
"Y-You got a new boyfriend?! Who the hell is he?!"  
  
VOICE (O.S)  
"Are you ready, dear?"  
  
ZIDANE  
"K-Kuja?!"  
  
KUJA walks into the room.  
  
KUJA  
"Hello, Zidane. So we meet again."  
  
ZIDANE  
"But you died at the Iifa Tree!"  
  
KUJA  
"Hahahaha! We all die, but we all come back! Queen Brahne, Zorn and Thorn, Vivi, Aeris Gainsborough, and myself too, of course!"  
  
ZIDANE  
"No, no, wait! None of this makes any sense! I must be..."  
  
EXT. LINDBLUM - NIGHT  
  
Zidane wakes up in the middle of the Theatre District. Vivi, Quina, Freya, Eiko and Dagger are all crowded around him.  
  
ZIDANE  
"Oh, it was only a dream!"  
  
DAGGER  
"Zidane, you fool! How could you even attempt to kill yourself?!"  
  
ZIDANE  
"Cause you and me are no longer an item..."  
  
DAGGER  
"What?! Well let me tell you that I've calmed down since this afternoon, and I've decided to give you another chance!"  
  
ZIDANE  
"You mean it?!"  
  
Zidane jumps to his feet.  
  
ZIDANE  
"Whoopee!"  
  
DAGGER  
"Hey, you shouldn't be able to jump around like that! What about your back?!"  
  
ZIDANE  
"I feel no pain! And I have YOU to thank for that!"  
  
DAGGER  
"?"  
  
DOCTOR TOT is stood behind Zidane. It turns out Zidane was refering to him.  
  
TOT  
"Oh, my! Those new pain killers are brilliant!"  
  
ZIDANE  
"Yeah, whatever. Hey Dagger, let's go home."  
  
DAGGER  
"?"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
THE END__________  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 


End file.
